8x17 Alternate Ending- Destiel
by Princess Math
Summary: So this basically starts in the crypt when Cas about to kill Dean. This is just my little spin on it. Destiel. Hope you enjoy. One-shot.


**Hi so this is my first Destiel fic so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy it! This is also posted on AO3 and Wattpad.**

* * *

Cas struck once again and hit him in the face. Even if Dean wanted to, he doesn't know if he could count all the scratches and bruises. If he didn't get through to Cas soon, he'd be a dead man.

"Cas. Cas it's me Dean." Punch. "Cas we're family. I need you. You're my anchor, Cas." Dean closed his eyes and prepared himself for the next blow. But it never came.

Cas had seem to come out of his trans. He looked just as broken as Dean. Cas dropped to his knees in front of Dean. Cas brought his hand up to Dean's face. Dean lets out a sigh of relief once Cas had healed him.

As Dean looked up into Cas's eyes, he saw all the pain. Pain Dean didn't even know was there for who knows how long. But Dean was there now, and that's all that mattered. Cas embraced Dean, apologizing every other breath. The murmurs of 'I'm sorry' filled Dean's head.

"It's okay. It's okay, Cas. Let's get out of here and talk at the bunker okay?" Dean said. Cas nodded. "I'm gonna take the tablet now. We're gonna walk out like nothing happened. It's okay." Dean said, and slowly took the tablet out of Cas's reach.

They both stood up and headed for the door. For a second, Dean thought Cas might collapse. He'd never seen Cas so… fragile. He never thought he'd use that word to describe Cas. He's hoping that Cas was distracted enough not to realize that Dean might have admitted a weakness. Cas is Dean's anchor. Him and Sam fight and argue too much that he's not even sure if Sam trusts him anymore. But Cas is always there. He always has been.

The ride back to the bunker was silent, and Dean was greatful. Sam on the other hand, could feel the tension. He knew something else had happened down in the crypt, but he let it go. He just hoped they would work it out on their own. When they finally got to the bunker, Sam tried to hurry inside without making it obvious. He walked in, found Kevin, and dragged him to the library. They barely manage to escape before Dean and Cas walked in.

Dean went and sat on the couch, followed by Cas. "Alright Cas. Talk to me. I wanna know everything." Dean said.

Cas looked disheveled and Dean gave him a look of encouragement. Cas took a deep breath, and confessed. Everything about Naomi and how she had him kill Dean thousands of times. Dean sat and listened the whole time. When Cas finished, Dean reassured him that they'd figure it out and kill the bitch.

To distract Cas, Dean turned on Lord of the Rings, telling him it was sacred to human nature and he had to know all of it. Cas smiled, and proceeded to watch the movie. Sometime between the first and second hour of the movie, Dean had fallen asleep. Cas stayed and continued to watch. But toward the end, Cas heard a voice, and began to panic.

"Castiel? Come. _Now._" Naomi said. Cas wanted to scream.

"Dean. Dean wake up now. Dean!" Cas shouted at him.

"What? What's going on?" Dean said groggily.

"It's Naomi. She's calling me back to heaven. She knows. She knows I didn't kill you." Cas said.

"Cas calm down. Here's the plan: we're gonna go to heaven. You shield me with some sort of invisibility cloak. You distract her and I'll kill her. Got it?" Dean said.

"Dean I don't-"

"Cas it's gonna be fine. Can you do it?" Cas nodded. "Alright. Let's go kick some angel ass."

Cas took in a nervous breath and took Dean's hand. Dean gave him a smile and squeezed his hand, and next thing he knew, they were in heaven. Dean had Cas's angel blade in his pocket. As far as he could tell, Naomi couldn't see him.

"Well Castiel, do you plan to explain? All your training, thrown away." Naomi said, starting to walk around. "Tell me Castiel, why are you infatuated with him?

Cas's face was frozen. "That's right Castiel. I know you love him, it's obvious. And also, your plan to kill me, will fail. I know, and I'm prepared." Naomi said, smirking.

"Not prepared enough, bitch!" Dean said, then sent the blade straight through her spine. Her eyes were gone, and her body laid helplessly on the floor.

Dean cleaned off his blade on his jacket and walked over to Cas. "Come on, let's get out of here. Heaven is actually rather creepy."

"Let's go." Cas said, and took them back to the bunker.

Cas may not look like it, but on the inside he was freaking out. How could Naomi see through him like that? How did she know he loves Dean? How did she know about the plan they had made moments before? Something was wrong, he was sure of it.

"Cas? Cas?" Dean looked at him warily. Cas knew what he was about to say, and Cas had no idea what to say next.

"Cas? Was she right?" Dean spoke softly like a whisper.

Cas studdered. He didn't know what to say. "Uh- um well uh-"

"Because if she was right," Dean said, taking a step forward, "That's fine. Better than fine actually."

"Really? Do you- do you love me too?" Cas said shakily, looking up from the floor.

Dean stepped forward until he was in Cas's personal space, face to face. "I do. And I was hoping," Dean brought he hand up to Cas's face, "That I could kiss you now."

Cas closed the distance, kissing Dean. Cas had imagined this before, but this beat everything he had ever imagined. Cas ran his fingers through Dean's hair, and Dean pulled him closer, slipping his hands under the back of Cas's shirt. The kisses heated up, and Dean pushed him back into the wall behind him. Dean parted his lips and Cas's tongue entered. After a few minutes they broke for air.

"Oh Cas." Dean looked up at him. He had an evil smirk on his lips. "If only this was real."

* * *

Suddenly Castiel was back in Naomi's office. The difference was that he was tied to a chair. Also, there was a chair in front of him. In front of him tied to the other chair sat a bloody, beaten up Dean. The sight of it broke Cas's heart. The fact that the dream, or whatever that was, wasn't real broke his heart.

"Well thank you for joining us Castiel. You seemed to have enjoyed your dream. I know I enjoyed it. What about you, Dean? Did you enjoy it?" Naomi said smirking, and holding a blade to Dean's throat.

"Go to hell." Dean spat out.

"Well as much fun as this has been, it's time to finish what you started Castiel." Naomi said, looking at him. "Except this time, I will kill him, and you will watch."

"No! No don't do this please. Just kill me, it's not him you care about. You've always hated me. Why bring him into this?" Castiel begged.

"Don't worry, I intend to kill you. But I thought first, I'd bring you as much pain as possible. But I realized your biggest pain isn't physical pain, it's emotional. It's over Castiel, you lose." Naomi said.

"Not quite, sister." A blade went right through her, and she never saw her killer.

Gabriel.

"Gabriel? You're alive?" Cas said as Gabriel untied him.

"Can't get rid of me too easily, baby bro. Go on and get your Juliet out of here, I'll take care of her and I'll meet you back at the bunker." Gabriel said.

Castiel was very confused by the last five minutes, but did as Gabriel said and got Dean. Once he untied Dean, he took them back to the bunker. When they got there, he laid Dean on the couch.

"Hey Cas?" Dean said weakly.

"Yeah?"

"You mind healing me? I'm kinda bleeding to death on my couch." Dean said with his casual sarcasm.

Cas healed him and smiled sheepishly. Then he remembered that Dean had seen his dream and he backed away from Dean. How could he have been so stupid to believe Dean would love him?

Dean noticed the rapid change in Cas. Dean frowned. "What's wrong?"

Cas recovered. "Gabriel. How is he alive?"

"Yeah, and how does he know about the bunker? You're the only angel that's ever been here." Dean said, sitting up.

Sam chose that moment to walk in. "You guys are okay! Damn that seemed like it took forever."

"What? You knew we were in heaven?" Dean asked.

"No. I knew you guys were in trouble when you were gone for five hours so I called Gabe. He said he could find you guys and bring you back." Sam said.

"You knew Gabriel was alive?" Dean and Cas said at the same time.

"I think the correct answer to this is no." Sam flashed a grin. "But yeah I did. On a hunt a few months ago I almost killed him. I let him go, he said if I needed him to call."

"And you didn't think to tell anyone?" Dean said. He didn't like secrets kept from him, even if he had some of his own.

"Gabe said he didn't want anyone to know." Sam replied. "Anyway, what happened? Heaven, huh?"

"Cas was controlled by some bitch Naomi. So we had a plan to kill her but it back fired and Gabriel saved us. Nothing special." Dean said casually.

"Alright well I'm gonna go to bed now. See you later." Sam said, and shot Dean a wink out of the corner of his eye.

Dean and Cas stood there awkwardly for a few moments. Neither one knew what to say.

"I'm sorry." Cas blurted out.

"What? Why are you sorry?" Dean questioned.

"Our plan failed. I almost got you killed, again. And then there was my stupid dream, it ruined everything-"

"Cas." Dean sounded calm. "First of all, I'm pretty sure we almost die at least once a week. And I uh, your dream wasn't stupid."

Cas looked shocked. Shocked was an understatement. "It wasn't?"

"No. I was thinking that we might be able to pick up where it left off." Dean said stepping forward.

"No." Cas stated.

Dean stepped back. "But, I thought that-"

Cas stepped toward him. "I was hoping we could start from the beginning."

Dean took Cas's face in his hands and kissed him. Cas immediately kissed him back. They broke apart for air and Cas said, "Is this a dream?"

Dean smirked. "If it is, it's the best damn dream I've ever had, and I never want to wake up."

From that point on, Dean and Cas couldn't be separated.


End file.
